


Suite pour Violoncelle N° 1 en Sol Majeur

by Aconit



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Couch Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sex, Written from Franklin's POV, this is not how you therapy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aconit/pseuds/Aconit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction de la fic de DarkmoonSigel</p>
<p>Franklin se rince l'œil et découvre l'existence de prédateurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suite pour Violoncelle N° 1 en Sol Majeur

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cello Suite No.1 in G](https://archiveofourown.org/works/857681) by [DarkmoonSigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel). 



> Traductrice : Aconit 
> 
> NdT : pour une raison qui m'échappe, cette fic ne veut pas être considérée comme écrite en français, même si c'est le cas. Je vais essayer de trouver une solution, mais en attendant, cette fic est bien la traduction française.
> 
> NdA : Suite pour Violoncelle N1 en Sol Majeur, de Bach. Je l'ai choisie parce que, dans mon opinion et mon expérience, Bach est incroyablement ennuyeux, terriblement peu intéressant à jouer, surtout quand d'autres morceaux géniaux et vifs existent. Ça me fait penser à Franklin. Ça, et sa connexion à Tobias.
> 
> Et je recommence à écrire du porno. Hmmmmm…
> 
> Aussi, je ne parle pas lituanien et ne connais personne de ce pays, alors j'ai dû m'appuyer sur Google, ce qui est toujours dangereux. Normalement, la réplique d'Hannibal devrait être « Si vous continuez à me poser des questions stupides, je vous mangerai. » Pas super intelligent, mais voilà.

Il arrangea sa cravate et lissa les plis inexistants de son pull sans manches et de son manteau. Franklin se préparait mentalement pour sa séance avec un certain Hannibal Lecter. Il se dit qu'il ne s'était pas habillé ainsi pour le docteur, il voulait seulement paraître sous son meilleur jour, et, de toute façon, tout le monde savait que l'imitation était la forme la plus sincère de flatterie. Pas qu'il essayait de flatter le Docteur Lecter ou de l'imiter il ne voulait que montrer sa reconnaissance à un homme intriguant qui avait, de toute évidence, des goûts très distincts en matière de mode et un sens précis du contrôle, que ce soit dans son apparence ou dans son entourage. Franklin ne voyait aucun problème à se contenter lui renvoyer ce genre de sentiments.

S'il réfléchissait là-dessus, et il l'avait fait de long en large… un grand nombre de fois… sûrement un peu trop souvent pour que ce soit considéré comme sain, mais n'était-ce pas la raison pour laquelle il allait en thérapie ? Qu'il le voulût ou non, le Docteur Lecter lui avait montré une partie de lui entièrement nouvelle, une que Franklin n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle existât. Avec les conseils du Docteur Lecter… dans son esprit uniquement… il déclinait encore toutes les offres d'engagement social en dehors de leurs séances… Franklin avait dévoilé sa propre élégance sous-jacente, comme un papillon magnifique qui sort de sa chrysalide. Il s'habillait vraiment mieux maintenant et il expérimentait des façons de vivre plus raffinées. Toutes les boutiques de nourriture artisanale dans lesquelles il avait suivi le Docteur Lecter étaient vraiment une révélation. Une révélation coûteuse, certes, mais qui en valait la peine.

Bien sûr, s'il pouvait convaincre le Docteur Lecter d'être ami avec lui plutôt que de continuer de jouer cette farce docteur/patient, Franklin pourrait se dédier plus encore à ses nouveaux engagements et leur relation naissante pourrait pleinement s'épanouir. C'était si clair dans son esprit : une vision de lui-même, de Tobias et du Docteur Lecter, qui serait alors Hannibal, sortant dans la ville pour la nuit. Ils seraient tous trois une sorte de meute de loups de pedigree qui feraient se pâmer les mondains après les fêtes, et toute la haute société de Baltimore seraient rongée de jalousie. Tout le monde voudrait être eux, être avec eux… être lui… et se battrait pour leur attention… son attention… et leur amitié… son amitié… comme des herbes qui se battaient pour de l'espace, en bas, dans l'espoir de ne serait-ce qu'effleurer la canopée formée des feuilles des arbres.

Se réchauffant à cette idée, Franklin se demanda à quelle sorte de fleur ou de plante pourrait être assimilé le Docteur Lecter. Sans doute quelque chose de raffiné mais exotique, comme une orchidée. Ou peut-être serait-il plus classique, et il serait une rose. Franklin médita sur la question, et se résolut à demander la réponse au Docteur Lecter ce jour-là. C'était assez inoffensif pour mériter une réponse.

Même après tout le temps passé avec lui, le docteur était encore une énigme tenace. Lecter ignorait toutes les questions personnelles, ou y répondait de la manière la plus neutre possible, avec un décorum poli et professionnel. Ou bien il évitait les questions en disant qu'elles n'étaient pas pertinentes dans le traitement de Franklin. Son indifférence sans faille était frustrante, mais Franklin était patient, ou, du moins, il se disait qu'il l'était.

* * *

« Dites-moi, Docteur, où avez-vous grandi en France ? » demanda Franklin lors d'une de leurs séances, en jugeant qu'ils étaient assez loin dans leur relation pour en découvrir plus sur leurs origines.

« Bien que j'ai résidé en France pendant quelques temps, je suis né en Lituanie, » corrigea Hannibal, doucement, avec cette sorte de nonchalance qui naissait de la répétition et des vieilles habitudes. « C'est une méprise courante, cependant. J'ai découvert que beaucoup de gens n'ont pas l'oreille pour discerner les accents. »

« Oh… » dit Franklin en récoltant la moindre information sur son obscur docteur, lesquelles étaient toujours rares. « Alors, vous parlez lituanien ? »

Hannibal le regarda avec un regard neutre qui pouvait contenir tout autant des envies de meurtre à peine dissimulées, un faible inconfort gastronomique mêlé à un léger mal de tête né de l'agacement, ou bien un ennui extrême, du genre qui fait enflammer des objets pris au hasard dans la pièce, juste pour voir comment les autres vont réagir. « Jei jūs nuolat klausia manęs kvailų klausimų, aš valgyti jums, » répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Franklin, émerveillé. Les mots étrangers avaient été si fluides en sortant sans effort de la bouche du docteur.

« J'ai peur que ça ne se traduise pas bien. Continuons… »

* * *

En regardant sa montre alors qu'il entrait dans la salle d'attente qui était devenue comme une seconde maison pour lui, Franklin se rendit compte qu'il avait quelques minutes d'avances. Il mettait toujours un point d'honneur à arriver en avance après avoir appris à quel point le Docteur Lecter estimait la ponctualité. Normalement, il aurait pris son fauteuil habituel et aurait attendu d'être accueilli, mais un bruit attira son attention, un bruit faible mais répétitif et pénible. Ce n'était pas le son d'une conversation partagée, montant et descendant, mais plus comme un étrange couinement ponctué d'un frottement étrange qui vibrait quand il se faisait entendre.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Franklin se leva pour enquêter. Il posa son oreille contre la porte et il essaya de déchiffrer les sons qui venaient de l'intérieur, mais il ne put les rapprocher d'un point de référence. Des spéculations et son imagination se libérèrent, et Franklin se rappela avoir entendu des histoires de patients qui attaquaient leurs psychiatres dans des crises de folie et de rage. En fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il y avait eu une histoire comme ça dans les journaux, récemment, à propos d'une femme psychiatre.

Inquiet pour la sécurité du docteur, Franklin testa la poignée de porte qui s'avéra n'être pas fermée. Il la fixa du regard presque avidement, devant la chance qui s'offrait à lui. S'il y avait une possibilité, aussi mince soit-elle, de sauver le Docteur Lecter, comment pourrait-il la laisser filer ? Cette opportunité pourrait être parfaite pour briser la glace entre eux et poser de nouvelles bases pour leur relation, une qui serait construite sur du respect et de la confiance.

Sa volonté se raffermit d'elle-même lorsqu'il eut la vision d'un Docteur Lecter reconnaissant, qui laisserait maintenant Franklin l'appeler Hannibal, l'inviterait à ses célèbres dîners, et en organiserait un en son honneur. Conforté dans le fait qu'il faisait la bonne chose pour leur bien et leur sécurité à tous, Franklin ouvrit la porte. Dans le pire des cas, il aurait juste à s'excuser si le docteur Lecter était avec un autre patient.

Au grand choc et au désarroi de Franklin, le bon docteur ne semblait pas en danger immédiat, et ses fantasmes d'héroïsme se brisèrent en lui alors que la réalité se réaffirma avec vengeance. Hannibal était sain et sauf dans son bureau, et il était définitivement avec un autre patient.

Eh bien, il aurait été plus juste de dire qu'il était dans un autre patient, enfoncé aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Son partenaire était un autre homme, ils étaient tous deux déshabillés, la peau luisante et rougie, leurs vêtements jetés dans un désordre qui hurlait la force de la passion et la chaleur du moment de la prise de décision. Ils étaient sur le divan, face à la porte. Ils auraient remarqué l'intrusion s'ils n'étaient pas aussi concentrés l'un sur l'autre, avec Hannibal qui se soulevait puis redescendait en vagues ondulantes en mordillant jusqu'au sang toute la peau exposée qui se trouvait être dangereusement trop près de lui.

Même mis face à l'évidence, il fallut un moment à Franklin pour se rendre compte que le Docteur Lecter était nu, puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vu sans un costume ou même dans un quelconque état moins habillé, uniquement couvert par le sang qui coulait sur son menton et rougissait ses dents. Bien qu'il fût fou et irréaliste de penser ça, Lecter avait l'air d'être né dans un costume trois-pièce tant il le portait naturellement.

Le bon docteur était plus mince que la coupe de ses vêtements et ses épaules larges le suggéraient. Les nombreuses couches de laine, de lin et de de soie tissés devaient cacher la taille musclée qui attirait les yeux vers les courbes et les creux de ses hanches, jusqu'aux longues jambes musclées sculptées pour la vitesse et l'intensité, membres parfaitement taillés aux muscles en action. Franklin était surpris de voir le nombre de cicatrices sur le corps du docteur Lecter, des petites lignes aléatoires et blanches qui brillaient comme du satin contre la soie mate et pâle de sa peau. Son torse ferme était parcouru d'une légère ligne de poils, en une traînée sombre qui semblait être une flèche qui continuait jusqu'à l'endroit où il était lié à son amant.

L'homme dans lequel il s'enfonçait était sur ses bras plié, les genoux largement écartés, le dos pâle et ferme aux muscles solides bien qu'assez fins pour que ses épaules et ses vertèbres forment une échelle noueuse de bosses et d'os pointus. Franklin ne reconnut pas l'homme dont le visage était caché puisqu'il enfouissait sa tête dans ses avant-bras et agrippait ses coudes en gémissant dans le creux de son bras, contre sa peau. Il ne semblait pas se soucier que son dos soit mordu et déchiqueté, des ruisselets rouges coulant sur ses côtes pâles, le sang s'accumulant dans le creux de son dos. Il n'offrait rien de plus qu'un geignement, de temps en temps, mais le son semblait plus désespéré que blessé.

Bien que cela déconcertât Franklin, cela semblait ne pas plaire au docteur Lecter qui tendit la main pour attraper une poignée de boucles humides de sueur, tirant l'homme vers le haut entre ses mains. Quand il se pencha sur l'homme pour commencer à lui murmurer des mots à l'oreille en la lui léchant, Franklin le reconnut : c'était un des patients du docteur Lecter, bien qu'il ne l'eût vu qu'en passant. Dans ses souvenirs vagues, l'homme avait d'ordinaire un rendez-vous le soir. Franklin n'avait daigné le remarquer que parce qu'il semblait avoir plus de rendez-vous que lui, si sa familiarité avec le docteur Lecter était une quelconque indication, et qu'il était toujours pauvrement habillé, couvert de tissus écossais, de sueur et de détresse évidente.

Il était toujours couvert de sueur, mais le docteur Lecter ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter. Le gourmet la léchait sur la peau rougie comme si c'était le plus fin des vins. L'homme sous lui gémit entre ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers et blessées, bredouillant quelque chose que Franklin n'entendit pas mais qu'Hannibal dut comprendre à en juger son changement de comportement.

Leurs mouvements s'arrêtèrent brutalement, vit Franklin avec effroi et admiration. L'amant du docteur fut forcé de se pencher en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos blessé soit pressé contre le torse du docteur Lecter, le peignant de vives tâches de vie. En un spectacle impressionnant de force et d'équilibre, Lecter donna une poussée sous ses genoux et plongea en lui alors qu'il amenait son amant à se laisser tomber sur sa queue. Les bruits de l'homme, qui avaient été étouffés dans ses avant-bras étaient maintenant des cris brillants, forts et sans retenue. Il tendit ses bras derrière sa tête pour s'agripper aux cheveux cendreux de Lecter, en les emmêlant. Il vint sans s'être touché, leurs mains à tous deux trop occupées à soutenir, attraper, se tenir l'un l'autre, le jet tombant sur le riche matériau du divan avec un son lourd et mouillé, le tachant de filets blancs de fausses perles.

Quand la tête de l'homme roula en arrière, relâchée sous l'apaisement et prise de vertige sous le plaisir, Lecter frappa, ses dents attrapèrent le creux du cou exposé. Le docteur mordit dans l'offrande et il fit encore quelques vas-et-viens dans le corps de sa proie, de sa victime consentante, de son amant. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et se levèrent pour rencontrer ceux de Franklin, le figeant sur place. Franklin regarda avec une fascination morbide le sang s'écouler sur la peau humide et rougie, aidée dans son voyage rapide par une grande quantité de sueur, en dessinant sur le torse de l'homme haletant une toile d'araignée faite d'écarlate mouillé et brillant alors qu'il était secoué comme une poupée de chiffon, de haut en bas, pour le plaisir du docteur.

En continuant à garder Franklin cloué sur place par ses yeux, d'un couleur se rapprochant plus du rouge sang que du brun terreux, le Docteur Lecter jouit avec un grognement bas. Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de décrire le son qui remplit la pièce de ses voiles d'ombre et fit trembler Franklin dont la peau se mit à frissonner sous la faim qu'exprimait ce bruit. Il se rendit compte qu'il était incapable de se retirer, et Lecter le relâcha en fermant les yeux comme s'il savourait le goût de la viande dans sa bouche, en mordant encore plus fort dans un bruit mouillé. L'homme sous ses dents gémit des protestations pour la forme, mais accepta le marquage sans autre plainte. La prise de ses doigts dans les mèches de cheveux cendreux était si serrée que c'était un miracle qu'il ne les ait pas arrachés. En ayant assez d'esprit pour fermer doucement la porte derrière lui tandis qu'il reculait, Franklin retourna dans la salle d'attente en se demandant ce qu'il devrait faire ensuite.

« Franklin, vous devez vous convaincre que le lion n'est pas dans la pièce… quand ce sera le cas, je vous assure que vous le saurez… »

* * *

« Bordel, ça fait mal ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? M'exposer comme ça… »

« J'essayais de marquer un point. »

« À quel propos ? Ton incapacité à fermer une putain de porte quand il le faut ? »

« C'était mon dessein. »

« Va te faire foutre. »

« Si c'est avec toi… »

* * *

Franklin réalisa qu'il aurait dû s'asseoir et réfléchir au problème depuis bien longtemps lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et révéla un Hannibal entièrement habillé – et, comme toujours, immaculé – qui raccompagnait son patient, une main légère mais possessive sur l'épaule de l'homme débraillé.

« Je pense que nous avons fait de très grand progrès aujourd'hui, » entendit Franklin dire Hannibal tandis que l'homme grogna à la remarque, d'une manière plutôt impolie.

« Même heure la semaine prochaine ? » grommela l'homme en s'éloignant avec un naturel feint, son regard voletant d'Hannibal à la sortie en des intervalles rapides. S'il avait remarqué Franklin, il ne prit pas la peine de le montrer, même si l'homme le fusillait du regard.

« Ou aussi souvent que vous le souhaitez. Ma porte vous est toujours ouverte, nuit et jour, » offrit Hannibal en regardant l'homme se précipiter vers la sortie avant de daigner reconnaitre l'autre homme qui restait bouche bée. « Ah, Franklin. Je vous prie de m'excuser. Mon dernier rendez-vous a duré un peu trop longtemps. C'était inévitable, j'en ai peur. »

« Vraiment ? C'est tout ce que vous allez dire ? Qui était ce type ? » Franklin finit sa plainte en hurlant.

« Un ami, et un cas très spécial qui a besoin d'une thérapie inhabituelle et agressive, » répondit Hannibal, imperturbable, pratiquement stoïque en considérant le fait qu'il venait d'être surpris en train de baiser un autre homme dans son bureau.

« Est-ce que je pourrais… » demanda Franklin avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Non. »

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire.


End file.
